Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/26
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=XXVI | sekcja3=Via doloris | poprzedni=Rozdział XXV | następny=Rozdział XXVII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXVI Via doloris W strojnym buduarze w Hurlestone-House Anna Horska czytała Woltera. Postać jej bardzo zmieniona wyrażała apatię i widoczne zniechęcenie. Twarz blada anemicznie, oczy przygasłe, usta jak zwiędłe kwiaty. Kaszlała, często dotykając ręką zbolałych piersi. Do pokoju wpadał potężny huk morza i wicher uderzał w szyby, że dźwięczały, jęcząc żałośnie. Wilgotne, słone i zimne powietrze wsiąkało do pokoju, pełzając po ścianach, mrożąc. Anna otuliła się szczelniej szalem z niemiłym dreszczem. Wreszcie zadzwoniła. Wszedł stary służący, ubrany we frak i w krótkie spodnie, przy pończochach sięgających do kolan. Wygolony, z ostrymi rysami, niesympatyczny. - Jakubie, proszę napalić na kominku, chłodno tu. Sługa mruknął pod nosem i wyszedł. Gdy ogień błysnął, Andzia przysunęła fotel do kominka, rzuciła książkę i wpatrując się w płomień jęła rozmyślać, po co to czyta, jaka z tego korzyść?... Zostaje gorycz w duszy, cierpki smak i bunt. Tyle już dzieł przewertowała, które męczyły ją, niepokoiły, często oburzały. Oskar podsuwał jej te książki. Poznała wszystkie utwory Zoli, Woltera, d'Annunzia, Bourgeta, Jana Jakuba Rousseau, najśmielsze pióra francuskie, włoskie, angielskie wertowała w oryginale lub tłumaczeniu. Oskar dostarczał jej mnóstwo książek o charakterze antyreligijnym, bezczeszczących wszystko co święte, i co nauczyła się cenić. Czytała je niekiedy ze wstrętem, odrzucała, znowu wracała do nich i piła truciznę z całą świadomością, ale zachłannie. Czasem budził się w niej zmysł ostrzegawczy, aby do goryczy własnej nie dolewać kropel nowych, które przepalają duszę niebezpiecznym jadem. Lecz w ślad za tym następowały refleksje, że jednak ten jad posiada w sobie dużo elementów zastanawiających. I ciągnęło ją do tych książek siłą nieprzepartą. Nurzała w nich umysł skołatany, gubiła tęsknotę duchową i nostalgię za krajem. Dysputy z Oskarem na temat dzieł przeczytanych dopełniały miary. On wielbił pisarzy najjaskrawszych, a podzielając ich zapatrywania, namiętnie wpajał je w Andzię, duszę jej gangrenując. Miał ją teraz wyłącznie pod swym wpływem, osiągnął go w stopniu najwyższym i potrafił wyzyskać. Anna żyła jakby zamagnetyzowana przez Oskara, jego wola i siła hipnotyczna oddziaływały na nią tyranicznie. Narzucał jej myśli swoje i... myślała tak jak on. Narzucał upodobania i... lubiła to, co lubił Oskar. Narzucał swoje poglądy religijne, społeczne i ona zaczynała im już hołdować. Najdłużej broniła swych wierzeń religijnych, upornie starając się zatrzymać je przy sobie. I oto ulatniały się powoli, nieznacznie, wyciekały z jej duszy, kropla po kropli, pozostawiając po sobie bolesną ranę. Niby wyszarpnięcie kawałka serca, krwią gorącą kipiącego, takie pozostało uczucie w istocie Andzi. Czego nie wyłamał w niej przedziwny fluid Oskara, to dokończyły książki dostarczane przez niego. Wiara Andzi gasła, nikła, jak pochodnia gorejąca, której zabrakło paliwa, a wiatr dmie ze wszystkich stron i tłumi resztkę płomienia. Nie było dla niej ochrony ani ratunku, same przeciwności popychające ją do zatraty jedynego już blasku w życiu. Dopóki musiała i mogła, modliła się Andzia gorąco o dziecko. Pragnienie zostania matką było dla niej najsilniejsze. W tym celu poddawała się badaniom lekarskim w Londynie, w sekrecie przed mężem, który nie podzielał jej pragnień, zasięgała rady specjalistów i z myślą o dziecku leczyła się w tym kierunku. Wszystko na próżno. Wreszcie dowiedziała się od sławnego doktora w Paryżu, że brak macierzyństwa nie jest jej winą, że zatem wszelkie zabiegi osobiste pożądanego skutku nie odniosą. To ją zgnębiło ostatecznie. Wpadła w apatię, ogarnęła ją nuda i kompletna bezcelowość życia. Pustka w jej duszy spotęgowała się, żal ustąpił miejsca krańcowemu zniechęceniu. Męką było teraz dla niej pożycie małżeńskie, przejmowało ją wstrętem i już nie potrafiła się zwalczyć. Przywiązanie do Oskara trwało, jednakże zawierając w sobie inne pierwiastki. Dominował niezrozumiały magnetyczny wpływ Oskara, przykuwał on ją do niego mocą silniejszą niż miłość. Nawet gdy poryw zmysłowy Andzi do męża zanikł, tamto pozostało i było zawsze władcze. Wpływ ten roztaczał się szeroko; niweczył indywidualność Andzi, zabijał jej wolę. Oskar umiejętnie,stopniowo tłumił w niej wszelkie ideały i odzierał z marzeń. Jednego tylko uczucia zniszczyć w niej nie potrafił - to jest tęsknoty. Anna tęskniła za niedościgłą nigdy dla niej utopią szczęścia. Tęskniła również namiętnie do Toporzysk i w ogóle do kraju. Dobiegało trzy lata, jak opuściła Wołyń, od tej pory ani razu nie mogła się tam wyrwać. Zimę spędzali w Anglii. W lecie zamiast obiecywanych Toporzysk Anna podróżowała z mężem tam, gdzie on chciał. Byli w Egipcie i w Indiach, w Nowym Jorku i Filadelfii, wszędzie po kilka miesięcy. Jeździł z nimi zawsze kolega Oskara i wspólnik William Brown, człowiek zimny, lecz rozwiązłych obyczajów, cynik i satyryk, przewyższający w tym nawet Horskiego. Pomimo wszelkiej rozmaitości wrażeń, podróże te bywały ciężkie dla Andzi. Wymawiała się od nich zawsze - na próżno. Oskar był arbitralny. Anna musiała mu ulegać. Następowały pomiędzy nimi często gwałtowne utarczki, spowodowane wyrywaniem się Andzi na Wołyń. Parę razy postanowiła jechać bezwarunkowo, była już w przededniu podróży... Oskar zatrzymał ją zawsze. Używał do tego różnych sposobów, niejednokrotnie tak kategorycznych, że czuła się zmuszona pozostać. Z początku korespondowała często z Eweliną i Hadziewiczem, lecz w miarę wzrostu jej depresji wieści z kraju drażniły ją. Już nie wybuchy żalu, ale gniewny niepokój następował u niej po odczytaniu listów Eweliny i Hadziewicza, które Oskar nazywał elegiami i jeremiadami. Z czasem listy z Toporzysk zmieniły się wyraźnie, były rzadsze i jakieś dla Andzi niezrozumiałe, tym bardziej drażniące. Mnóstwo w nich było niedomówień, domyślników, odczuwało się żal do Andzi, jakby wymówki, czynione z widoczną ostrożnością. To ją zniechęcało ostatecznie. Korespondencja słabła, aż ograniczyła się do nader rzadkich wiadomości. Apatia, w którą Andzia wpadła, była przyczyną tego. Horska śniła po nocach o kraju, często w półśnie marzyło jej się, że jest w Toporzyskach lub w Wilczarach, podczas burzliwych nocy w Hurlestone-House, szum morza brała za huczące nurty Słuczy. Czasem drobny szczegół, kwiat, roślina znajoma, jakiś ptak przelotny, przypominał jej Wołyń i nostalgia dręczyła ją okrutnie. Uplastyczniała sobie różne miejscowości Toporzysk i Wilczar, chłonąc wyobraźnią kochane widoki, prawie modląc się do nich, gdy jednak ujrzała na kopercie stempel wołyński, ogarniał ją chorobliwy lęk, czytała z trwogą w duszy i odrzucała list z gniewem. - Po co oni mnie męczą?... Dręczyła ją nuda. Był czas, że zachęcona przez matkę Oskara, w Londynie zajęła się spirytyzmem; uczęszczały razem na seanse zbiorowe lub urządzały je we dwie tylko, w mieszkaniu mistress Horskiej. Anna okazała się wybornym medium, ekierka, której dotykały palce Andzi, biegała żywo, wskazując litery na alfabecie, z nich układały się słowa, zdania, wprowadzające panią Horską w zachwyt. Za pomocą synowej, jako medium, wywoływała w ten lub inny sposób duchy obce, często męża własnego i prowadziła z nimi długie mistyczne rozmowy, które nerwy Andzi wyczerpywały doszczętnie. Młoda Horska walczyła niejednokrotnie z chęcią wywołania ducha Andrzeja, lecz czuła, że gdyby to nastąpiło,wpadłaby w obłęd. Raz na pytanie świekry, czy chce wywołać ducha kogoś ze swoich, odpowiedziała bez namysłu: - Niech przyjdzie duch... Jana. Ekierka po długiej chwili drgnęła pod palcami obu kobiet. Starsza Horska skupiła się cała w alfabecie. Anna siłą zapanowała nad wrażeniem, drżącym głosem spytała ducha, skąd przybywa, prosząc by jej powiedział coś o swoim obecnym istnieniu. Litery, słowa następowały po sobie szybko, pani Horska układała je w zdania, które po zatrzymaniu się ekierki przeczytała głośno ze zdumieniem: "Nie istnieję. Nie ma raju, potępienia, nie ma dusz. Jest zatrata i nicość. Nie spływają ku wam duchy, lecz natchnienia, myśli ludzkie, zbłąkane w atmosferze wszechświata, ku żywym dążą umysłom, jak magnes do magnesu..." - Kto to mówi?! Czy to Jan?... Nie, to zły duch! Nie wierzę... Jasiu! Ekierka poruszyła się znowu. Andzia sama już układała litery - w słowa. "...Nie wzywaj ofiar swych, Anno. Męka moja była krótka, twoja stanie się długą gehenną, aż nastąpi dla ciebie zatrata w nicość. Miłosierdzia nie ma". Andzia zerwała się z krzykiem przerażenia. Uciekła od stołu i zaraz w następnym pokoju padła zemdlona. Gdy ją ocucono, dostała ataku nerwowego i jakiejś chwilowej melancholii. Odtąd nie weszła nawet do sali spirytystycznej pomimo nalegań świekry. Seans ten wywarł na Andzię wielki i zgubny wpływ dla jej zachwianej wiary. Pragnęła to z czasem wytłumaczyć sobie, zbagatelizować, jednak ziarnko zabójcze wpadło do duszy i kiełkowało. PO zapale spirytystycznym nastąpił szał czytania, a nostalgia do kraju rosła, potężniała, chociaż w swej apatii Andzia już nie umiała jej odszukać. Była chora na duszy i ciele i narkotyzowała się czytaniem wszeteczności. I teraz pomimo protestu zadawanego sobie przed chwilą, sięgnęła znowu po Woltera, zapalając elektryczną lampkę na konsoli kominka. Niektóre utwory tego wielkiego niszczyciela idei religijnej czytała po parę razy i to, co jej się przedtem wydawało straszne, zbrodnicze, to samo teraz pobudzało ją do rozmyślań spokojnych, rodziło wątpliwości co do własnych wierzeń. Bezbożność Woltera, jego apostolstwo zepsucia nie raziło już Andzi, przeciwnie, debatowała razem z autorem nad przejawami życia i jego prawdami, przyznając mu słuszność w wielu razach. Sama widziała dużo i słyszała, spostrzegawczość i inteligencja dopomagały jej do wykrywania mnóstwa plam na pozornej bieli niektórych dogmatów i prawideł uznanych w świecie za nietykalne. Zagłębiona w czytaniu, usłyszała za oknem sapanie samochodu. Zdziwiona podniosła głowę z uczuciem niezadowolenia. ...Czyżby Oskar? W odległych pokojach cichego zameczku powstał ruch. Wkrótce potem Horski wszedł do pokoju. Zbliżył się do niej niezwykle ożywiony, uścisnął ją krótko i zawołał. - Nie spodziewałaś się mnie dziś widzieć. Co? - Tak. Sprowadza cię zapewne coś ważnego? - Ale dlaczegóżby nie chęć odwiedzenia mojej dezerterki? Hm!... I tak ciągle przesiadujesz z książkami. Ach, boski Wolter. Znowu go czytasz,masz dobry gust. Usiedli przy kominku naprzeciw siebie. - Truję się, wiedząc, że się truję - odrzekła Anna obojętnie. - Nie, ma cheriè. Wolter daje ci antidotum przeciw dawniejszym truciznom, z którymi żyłaś. On oczyszcza atmosferę dokoła ciebie z klerykalnych mgieł; pogrążona w nich byłaś doszczętnie. Czy nie lepiej oddychać powietrzem rzeczywistej prawdy? - Trudno dociec, gdzie ona jest właściwie. Oskar uderzył dłonią w otwarty tom. - Tu ją znajdziesz, wierz mu, bo to geniusz. Krzewiciel prawdy nagiej, bo taka tylko prawda jest coś warta tak samo jak piękna kobieta: wszelkie osłony ją szpecą, zwłaszcza zakonne szaty. Prawda istotna nie znosi tajemnic. To co się szczelnie habitem okrywa i obwarowuje tajemniczością, nie wzbudza zaufania, najczęściej jest hipokryzją. Pochylił się ku żonie z uśmiechem. - Z przyjemnością spostrzegam, że opada już z ciebie pleśń dawnych zabobonów. Otrząśnij się Anni z tej szarańczy, to dławi. - Ty nazywasz pleśnią to właśnie, co może jest kryształem, to zaś - wskazała na książkę - może grzyb złośliwy, rak, nie dający się wyplenić, gdy raz zapuści korzenie, już panuje. - Jednakże w obu definicjach dodajesz: "może", idei zaś wolterowskiej przyznajesz to, co jest jej cechą znamienną, jak i cechą każdej prawdy - niezwalczoność, gdy raz ją poznasz, nie odrzucisz, gdybyś nawet chciała. To wzrasta samoistnie i nie da się wyplenić. Brawo! Jesteś Anni na dobrej drodze. - Przeciwnie, błądzę w ciemnościach i drogi nie widzę. Moja dawna, jasna i dobra już mi się teraz rozdwoiła, zatarła... Padł na nią mrok - szepnęła Andzia smutnie. - Bo olśnił cię inny, plastyczniejszy szlak. Ku niemu dąż, a zyskasz spokój i nawet szczęście. Lepszy jest realny wiatr złudę rozwiewający, niż mistyczne tumany biblijne. Wytwarzają one duszną mgławicę w umyśle. Bądź Anni esprit fortfr. - silny duch, umysł. Baśnie, którym dawniej hołdowałaś i te twoje dobre niby i jasne drogi zostaw dla tych, co nie dostąpili łaski przejrzenia. Głów do pozłoty nie zabraknie, ślepców również. - Może to ja właśnie ślepnę? Mówisz, że złuda nie jest szczęściem? Jednakże ona daje nadzieję i rodzi ideały; dwa czynniki życiowe, bardzo potężne. Gdy ich zabraknie... - Ach, no, wówczas wstępuje na tron generalna istota rzeczy. Daje ona swym poddanym najwyższy dorobek umysłowy. Przy tym nie męczy, lecz koi. A propos, ty Anni wydajesz mi się zmęczona, znowu zbladłaś i masz podkrążone oczy. Co ci jest? Przyciągnął ją do siebie z fotelem. - Daj spokój, Oskarze... Zostaw mnie. Ale jego oczy świeciły już lubieżnie. Zaczął ją pieścić po swojemu, obcesowo. - Nie broń się, opór zawsze zwalczę... jestem spragniony ciebie. Tylko mi nie blednij, nie chudnij, tego nie lubię i nie bądźże taka apatyczna, to cię szpeci. Gdy jesteś słabiutka, rozczulasz mnie, ale nie bądź bierna. Opór bierze się przemocą, słabość łagodnością, bierność się pomija. Nie zechcesz chyba, abym cię pomijał. Co?... Tego żadna żona nie pragnie. Dziś powinienem być hojnie obdarowany przez... moją panią, bo najpierw chcę tego, a przy tym mam dla niej wesołą nowinę... Andzia nie miała czasu zapytać, o co chodzi, gdyż w tej chwili poproszono ich do stołu. Podczas kolacji Oskar opowiadał nowinki z Londynu, mówił dużo o wyścigach na derby, śmiał się z nowych awantur sufrażystek i z tego, że Katy już zdecydowanie do nich należy. - Nie chciałbym stracić widoku, jak policjant będzie ją ciągnął do więzienia. Per Bacco! To byłoby ciekawe widowisko. Policeman powinien się uzbroić w tęgie rękawice i w przyłbicę, bo go Katy pogryzie i podrapie. Najpewniej także pierwsza umrze w więzieniu głodową śmiercią. Zawzięta jest. Anna spytała o zapowiedzianą nowinę, lecz Oskar uśmiechnął się tylko. - Dowiesz się potem, to wymaga natychmiastowej nagrody - szepnął dyskretnie, przeszywając Andzię drapieżnym wzrokiem. Młoda kobieta drżała wewnętrznie, ogarniał ją lęk przed spodziewanymi pieszczotami. Widząc wyjątkowy nastrój męża, nie miała nadziei uwolnić się od nich a przerażały ją. Doznawała uczucia niewolnicy w haremie, zdanej na łaskę i niełaskę sułtana. Coś zwierzęcego błąkało się w tym wrażeniu: upokarzająca uległość, bezwola własna i tyraniczna przynależność do swego pana. Targały nią przykre, aż bolesne uczucia. Hańbiące były, policzki jej oblewały krwią wstydu. Zamilkła, sposępniała. Po wieczerzy Oskar oznajmił wreszcie żonie ową nowinę. - Wyjeżdżamy do Monte Carlo na cały sezon. Zadrżała. - Co ty mówisz, Oskarze? Jak to?... A wasze biuro? - Hm! Biuro. Zdecydowaliśmy z Brownem zamknąć interes. On jedzie próbować szczęścia do Paryża, ja... mam już tego dosyć. - Ale skądże projekt jazdy na Riwierę? Co za pomysł?... Czy już nie dadzą się utrwalić interesy domu komisowego, czy to bankructwo, Oskarze? Mówiłeś zawsze, że wybornie stoicie finansowo, że duże obroty. Skąd więc tak nagle?... - Po prostu odstępuję od spółki, William sam utrzymać się przy tym interesie nie może, tym bardziej, że jest on zachwiany. - Ach, więc to tak sprawa stoi?... Nie omyliły mnie moje przeczucia. Znudziłeś się już, Oskarze, pracą konkretną, która cię jednakże chyba nie zmęczyła. Cóż będziesz teraz robił? - O moja droga! Co będę robił? Per Bacco! Będę żył, no i już. Jestem stworzony do życia swobodnego, nie zaś do ślęczenia w biurze. Przeliczyłem się z własnymi siłami. Człowiek powinien zawsze ulegać swym instynktom i wymaganiom, tam iść, dokąd go one kierują. Do jarzma nie jestem stworzony. - Oskarze, ciebie już znowu ciągnie ruleta! - Ciągnie mnie świat w ogóle, nie tylko szczegóły. Sądziłem, że ci zrobię przyjemność tą wiadomością, ty zaś wpadasz w ton, którego u ciebie nie cierpię. - Ach, projekt wyjazdu na Riwierę powstał nie dla mojej przyjemności na pewno. Wiesz dobrze, że zawsze cię od tego odciągałam. - Nie dziwacz się, Anni, bądź światową kobietą, za jaką cię uważam. Riwiera zrobi ci dobrze. Mówiłaś mi kiedyś, że ci klimat Anglii nie służy. To bardzo możliwe; mizerniejesz niezwykle, zauważyłem, że kaszlesz; zobaczysz, że cię południe uleczy. Chcę być dobrym mężem - uśmiechnął się. Anna spojrzała błagalnie. - Oskarze! Nie jedźmy tam.Jeśli jesteś wolny, zrób dla mnie coś, za co ci będę nieskończenie wdzięczna. Jedźmy na... Wołyń... tak już dawno... dawno... Horski wybuchnął śmiechem. Odstąpiwszy na krok od Anny, śmiał się cynicznie, patrząc na nią z politowaniem. - Na honor, to dopiero pomysł!... Ha, ha, ha! Wołyń zamiast Riwiery?... Nadzwyczajne! To coś jak kurnik w zmian za salon. Ha, ha, ha! Dowcipna jesteś, moja pani. Ubawiłaś mnie kapitalnie. Ha, ha, ha! - Szatańsko się śmiejesz. Och, jakiś ty niedobry. Więc mnie puść do tego... kurnika. Droższy on dla mnie niż cały świat. Pozwól, ja sama pojadę do Toporzysk. - Po co? - Po to, że pragnę tego, że tęsknię do kraju, tęsknota mnie zabija. Chcę pobyć wśród swoich, czuję się Polką, ty tego nie rozumiesz, boś ty nie Polak, bo nie masz przywiązania do swojej ojczyzny. Ale ja... - Ty powinnaś się dostosować do mnie - rzekł zimno. - Niewolnicą nie jestem - wybuchnęła. - Ulegam ci zawsze, ale ty nie odczuwasz mych pragnień, mej nostalgii. Mój stan duchowy nic cię nigdy nie obchodzi, a przecież jestem także człowiekiem. - Nie wątpię. Jesteś zarazem piękną kobietą, której bardzo do twarzy, gdy się gniewa. - Nie żartuj, Oskarze. Ja mówię serio i chcę, abyś mi tak samo odpowiadał. Pragnę pojechać do Toporzysk, nie byliśmy tam trzy lata, pomimo twych obietnic, że co rok będziemy. - Gdyby świat składał się tylko z Anglii i twego Wołynia, byłoby to możliwe. Skoro jednak świat jest nieco szerszy... Andzia wzruszyła ramionami, zrozumiała już, że nie dojdzie dziś z mężem do porozumienia. Po chwilowym milczeniu Oskar rzucił ironiczne pytanie: - Cóż ci tak nagle Wołyń w głowie zaświtał. Hm?... - Nie zapominam o nim nigdy, bądź pewny. Jestem niespokojna, bo nie mam listu z Toporzysk od pół roku. - Od czcigodnej Linci. Co? - I od Eweliny i od Hadziewicza. - Hadziewicz nie może pisać z Toporzysk, skoro go tam nie ma. - Jak to?... Gdzież on jest? - Och, adresu jego nie posiadam i nie jestem ciekawy. - Więc wyjechał? - Tak, jeszcze w zimie wymówiłem mu posadę. Na twarzy Horskiej odmalowało się zdumienie i przestrach. - Hadziewiczowi?... Za co? Jaki powód? - Nie podobał mi się i nie dogadzał mi - odrzekł chłodno. - Dlaczego mi o tym nic nie mówiłeś, zanim się to stało? Może postąpiłeś niesłusznie, może to jaka intryga przeciw Hadziewiczowi? Widzisz, to są skutki twego uporu. Gdybyśmy bywali w Toporzyskach często, choćby co rok tylko, nie pozbywałbyś się zacnego człowieka, który tyle lat pracował u nas. Ach Boże, czemuż ja o tym nie wiedziałam! Jestem przekonana, że stała się jakaś niesprawiedliwość. - Hadziewicz sprzeciwiał się mojej woli i dlatego został usunięty. - Czy za mało ci przysyłał pieniędzy? - spytała z ironią. - Nie wypełniał mych poleceń, to wystarczy. Zresztą fakt spełniony i nie ma o czym mówić. - Dlaczego Ewelina nic mi o tym nie pisała, co to jest? Jak można było ukrywać przede mną taką rzecz? - Czy to sprawa wszechświatowej wagi? - To kwestia sumienia i naszego bytu, Oskarze. Hadziewicz był stróżem naszych majątków, stróżem jedynym. Zdolny administrator, gospodarz wzorowy, znał stosunki, ceniony był tam powszechnie, szanowany. Jego ustąpienie to prawie... nasza ruina. Jeśli przy tym wymówiłeś mu miejsce niesłusznie... - No dosyć na tym! Idź spać, Anni, godzina jest późna... Czekaj na mnie. Przejrzę jeszcze dzienniki. Annę wstrząsnął dreszcz obrzydzenia i zgrozy. - Czy nie dasz mi Oskarze żadnych wyjaśnień co do Hadziewicza? Chyba mam prawo pytać i wiedzieć, dlaczego się to stało. - Tak chciałem i koniec! Proszę cię, nie nudź. Przeglądałem już te dzienniki dziś rano. Pójdziemy do sypialni. No, no, bez dąsów... Wszelkie nadużycia nie sprawiają efektu, więc i gniew w kobiecie bawi do czasu. Jesteś piękna w gniewie, ale nie przesadzaj. Pójdź Anni i zmięknij, nie byliśmy z sobą parę tygodni... Co?... Mam nadzieję, że się na tobie nie zawiodę, moja ty Junono... Obejmował i ciągnął ją do siebie lubieżnie. Usta jego szukały jej ust, twarz była uosobieniem zmysłowości. Anna cofnęła się ze wstrętem, zakryła ręką usta. - Zawsze to samo! - zawołała wzburzona. - Uważasz mnie tylko za swoją nałożnicę. To okropne, okropne, mnie to oburza, upokarza, to mnie upadla! Oskar wściekły porwał ją w ramiona i zgniótł strasznie, głos jego miał głuche, groźne tony. - Musisz mi być powolną, kiedy chcę, kiedy rozkażę, żądam i ulegniesz. Podnieciłaś mnie do szaleństwa. Pójdź! Wlókł Andzię, niosąc ją prawie w ramionach. - Precz! - krzyknęła w najwyższej pasji. Odtrąciła go od siebie i wysunęła się z jego objęć. - Precz! Nie dotkniesz mnie dzisiaj. Idź spać, ja tu zostanę. Oskar śmiał się cicho, demonicznym chichotem. Tej samej nocy jeszcze Anna musiała mu być posłuszna. Mękę jej fizyczną zaćmił tragizm, pokrył czarnym kirem znękaną duszę młodej kobiety. ----